phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn (1542)
Phineas Flynn from China in 1542 is Phineas' counterpart who takes his place during the episode "Doof Dynasty". Personal Life Phineas lives in the Tri-Province Area with his family. With Ferb, he builds contraptions that are slightly more advanced than what they had in at the time. When Doofus Khan kidnapped the Princess, he and his friends went to get Master Perry's help - this pulled them into an adventure that made them all heroes. He spent most of his life building the Great Wall with Ferb. Physical appearance He looks just like Phineas, but has a queue instead of spiky hair. He wears a rice hat, a white robe tied by a red belt and sandals on his feet. Personality and traits He is optimistic, inventive, happy, and talkative, just like modern Phineas. It appears he has a crush on Princess Isabella. Skills and abilities Like the modern Phineas, he has an active imagination and great ingenuity. After Master Perry's training, he learned the Way of the Platypus. Relationships Ferb Fletcher Ferb is Phineas's stepbrother and also his best friend. Like their present-day equivalents, the two boys share a strong imagination and knack for building things to bring their imaginings into real life. Ferb always has his brother's back, and exactly the tools they need for whatever they are going to do today. Candace Flynn Since Phineas was never seen interacting with his older sister, whether or not their relations ship is the same as that of their present-day counterparts or different is unknown. Like her counterpart, Candace does not approve of her younger brothers' logic-defying antics. Baljeet Tjinder Baljeet is good friends with Phineas, though Baljeet seems closer to Buford than he is to Phineas or Ferb. Baljeet takes part in Phineas's plan to find Master Perry the Platypus and rescue the princess from Doofus Khan. Buford Van Stomm Buford and Phineas are good friends, though Buford seems a bit closer to Baljeet than to Phineas. Buford is the only one to question the logic of Phineas's plans, such as how he intends to cross the Uncrossable River of Uncrossableness or climb the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. Phineas also seems a bit annoyed when it appears Buford is going to do a flashback when they need to escape from Doofus Khan Multi-Level Yurt. Master Perry the Platypus Phineas clearly has great respect for Master Perry and is clearly honored when he meets the monotreme. Phineas also asked him to return to the Tri-Province Area, as the kingdom really needs his help with the threat of Doofus Khan. Master Perry refuses because of something Phineas only speculates as "pretty bad", but later changes his mind and he saves Phineas and his group from Doofus Khan's secret weapon. Princess Isabella Phineas has a crush on Princess Isabella and quickly puts the rescue mission into motion when she was abducted. She calls him her hero and embraces him when he arrives to her rescue. Background information *He has a crush on Princess Isabella - this makes him one of the few versions of Phineas shown to have romantic interest in their respective Isabella variant, along with the Phineas from the Star Wars special, and the regular universe Phineas, who develops romantic feelings for regular universe Isabella when he is older. *He is also the first Phineas variant to be shown at an old age. Appearances * Doof Dynasty Gallery Baljeet has two right hands?.png Screenshot at 2012-02-02 18-01-48.png Chinese Ferb runs off with the long rope.jpg Candace watches as the long rope goes offscreen.jpg Everyone getting on the chinese carriage.jpg The chinese carriage rides off.jpg The chinese carriage crosses the river safely.jpg Pf3-preview3.png Doof Dynasty Phineas.png 195 (800x600).jpg Baljeet fail.png Buford fail.png Sweat milk.JPG Union break.png When its raining.png Stand on a pole.png TheWayofthePlatypusBeta.png TheWayofthePlatypus.jpg Make you a warrior.png TWOTP 1.png Silk from a silkworm.jpg TWOTP 3.png TWOTP 4.png Fgg.png Operating the Giant Robot - Doof Dynasty.JPG Phineas and Princess Isabella swings away.jpg Ancient Phineas and Ferb.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Time Shift Category:Look Alikes Category:Phineas Flynn Lookalikes Category:Asian characters Category:Deceased characters